Breath: The Fall of Celestia/Beginning of Act 2
Breath: The Fall of Celestia/Breath: Crimson Darkness Act 2. Original idea by: Ultimatemetaknight Written by: Jacket Mike. (This is a continuation of the Breath: Crimson Darkness series). ---- We were close to Twilight's tree, luckily, not many ponies were around that day... Twi observed through the window, and after that, claimed nopony was there, not even Spike... "Crimson and Sky, wait here outside, Flutters, follow me!" Me and Crimson waited outside, while Twi and Flutters jumped through the window... ---- (Twilight's perspective) All we had to do was kill the fake Twilight and that lousy dragon, first we headed to the kitchen, where I grabbed a meat cleaver, and then, we went to the library, nopony was there... We headed upstairs, right into Spike's room, there he was...reading the last book of his life... "Flutters, don't move a muscle..." I whispered... I got closer and closer to his bed, but before I could strike, he turned around... By reflexes, I bringed the cleaver down, but missed his head...I jammed it in his belly and he screamed... "T-TWILIGHT!! W-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" "SHUT UP, DWEEB, YOU ARE DEAD!!" ---- (Skyblack's perspective) "...And then she screamed so loud that my ears actually ringed, and I was like "Gee, I saw some noisy mares but YOU- OHOHOHOHOH YOU ARE SPECIAL!" "Heh, wait...speaking of which, did you hear a scream?" "Yeah, I did, it came from inside the house..." "It sounded male..." "Maybe it's that dragon that Twilight keep moaning about, it looks like he met the real Twilight..." ---- (Twilight's perspective) "S-STOP!! I'M SORRY I BROKE THREE PLATES THIS MORNING, I DIDN'T MEAN TO, SOOOORRY!!" "I DON'T CARE!!" I was trying to unjam the cleaver, but he kept shaking and kicking, it was making that a challenge... Fluttershy was just watching everything outside of the room, I called her in... "FLUTTERS, HELP ME OUT!!" "FLUTTERSHY, YOU TOO?!" She pulled me backwards, and the cleaver got out, Spike placed his hands in the cut, agonizing, his guts were sticking out... I quickly got up and aimed to his head, but something stopped me from doing it... His face, his tears, his eyes, I couldn't believe I was actually feeling bad from killing somepony...I was pratically kiling my own friend...my own adopted son... But, I struggled, I closed my eyes and binged the cleaver down...I felt the cleaver hitting his body somewhere, but I didn't hear him scream... When I opened my eyes...there he was, with a cleaver jammed in the middle of his eyes, with his eyes staring into the pure "nothingness"...and his tongue sticking out... "T-Twi? Are you okay?" "I'm fine...I'm-I'm fine..." "W-Well...so what now?" "Let's meet the boys..." And we headed out... ---- (Crimson's perspective) Twilight appeared on the door... "Hey, you two! Did any of you see Twilight?" "Nope!" Skyblack exclamated, I was about to answer the same thing until I looked left and saw her trotting down the road, but she was preety far away... "There she is!" "Crap! You two, hide, let me take care of this!" We nodded and hid inside a nearby dumpster... "Are you feeling a little awkward about this?" ---- (Twilight's perspective) I had everything set, Fluttershy was behind the door and me in the closet and I was just waiting for her to come... The bell ringed... "Spike! Are you there?" With telekinesis I opened the door... "Spike? Why is everything so dark? Why didn't you turn the lights on?" She stepped in and did it herself... She gasped and stood still paralised... The entire room had it's all covered in blood and intestines, with the message "WELCOME BACK!" written in blood... After that, I closed the door using telekinesis and stepped out of my hiding spot... "HI THERE, ME! HOW ARE YOU TODAY?!" She stood still, shocked and paralised... That's when Fluttershy acted, using Spike's intestines, she jumped and started strangling the fake Twilight with them, and me with my knife, stabbed her in the belly and slitted it open, I forced my hoof in and pulled out her intestines, and then, with her mouth trying to scream and breath at the same time, I threw it in and forced it down her throat... She choked for a few seconds before finnaly passing away... "Perfect! Let's tell the boys!" "I hope Skyblack isn't raping Crimson right now..." ---- (Skyblack's perspective) Bored like a fucknugget, I started singing... "Sooometimes, you just wanna go out and tell the all the ponies in this world to gooo fuuuuuck theeeemseeelveeeeees..." "What?" "Sorry, I'm just bored..." Suddently, I was blinded by a ray of sun coming to my face while Twilight opened the lid... "Come on out, the party is over..." "Aw, was it fun?" I said as I jumped out... "SUPER-FUN!! I'll show you! Follow me!" I followed her inside the house, accompained by Fluttershy and Crimson... "There!" "WOW, THIS LOOKED AMAZING!" "I know, I should've invited you..." "No worries, but I hope you invite me in the next one!" "You will, don't worry!" she said with a smile... "So, I guess it's time to clean up this mess..." Three hours later... "And done!" I looked outside of the window and frowned... "HOW IS IT NIGHT ALREADY?!" "Apparently, when we got teleported here, it was already 5:00 PM..." "Huh, fair enough..." "Well, I'm going to bed, tell Crimson he can sleep in my room if he wants..." "Ha! I'm sure he will like this message..." I went downstairs, he was in the kitchen... "Hey Crim! What are you doing?" "Nothing, just spying at Ponyville...so different of how it was..." "I know, time changes stuff..." "Have you ever been in the first dimension?" "Never...I was born in the second dimension, my grandfather was falsesly accused for ponyslaughter and torture, there he met grandma and so on..." "I'm so sorry for your grandfather, Sky...like, I'm sure that you would love to be born in the first dimension..." "You're right...I think I wouldn't be living this madness if I was born here...you know what? Maybe in an alternate universe, I was born here...and I am all friendly, kind, clumsy..." "Heh, that would be kinda cool...but, I don't know if there is an alternate universe...maybe...just...maybe..." "Also, are you going to sleep right now?" "Yes, I'm kinda sleepy..." "Twilight told me to tell you that you can sleep in her room..." "Really?" "Yep!" "Alright then, see you tomorrow!" "See you too, kid!" He darted upstairs, I looked at Ponyville through the window for a few seconds before going to my room, where I met Fluttershy, she was sitting on the sofa, reading a book... "Hi, Sky..." "Hi, Flutters...no quickie this night..." "Okay..." I went to my bed...and slept... The Fall of Celestia 2 Category:Crimson Darkness